


bleep freestyle

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Series: my love life as dnf [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottoming from the Top, Cheating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Real Events, Kinda, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Songfic, Sub George, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dom dream, well there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: two bros chilling in a hotel bed, fucking with their friend sleeping 6 feet from them in the other bed but they're not gaybased on "bleep freestyle" by byemilo
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: my love life as dnf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031712
Comments: 21
Kudos: 270





	bleep freestyle

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually embarrassed to say that this story is 1000% true and really happened about a year and a half ago

the hotel room was mostly silent, the midday light coming through the massive window on the other side of the room.

"what time is it?" clay whispered, pulling george's slim body closer to his. the sky was bright, but the day already felt like it had been going on forever. sapnap was asleep in the other bed in the room, obviously tired from waking up at 5 in the morning and then walking all around the city since george had arrived to see the other two. he just wanted some rest.

"i don't know. probably around 2," george whispered back, his back to the other man as he pressed his ass against clay's crotch. he stretched his arms, arching his back farther into him in the process.

"stop teasing me, you slut. you wanna get fucked and have sapnap know how fucking thirsty you are? he's not even fucking sleeping yet. you can't wait for a few minutes?" the taller man whispered into george's neck, the dirty talk against his sensitive neck forcing him to press his face into his pillow to avoid making a sound.

"i-it was an accident," he murmured, biting back a whine when he felt clay's wide hands grab his hips tightly. although he wasn't standing, his legs felt like jello when he felt clay's crotch against him.

both of them were looking over to sapnap, his breathing finally even and his body unmoving. he must be asleep.

without warning, clay turned george over and pulled him into his lap, running his fingers up his shirt around to his slender back.

"i need you to be quiet for me, okay baby?" clay started kissing the other boy's neck, biting gently on the skin to see if george would follow his orders.

he smiled to himself when george visibly tensed up, but made sure to stay quiet. 

"good boy."

george couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the praise, moving his hips down against clay's. his tongue was in his cheek as lips continued to leave marks down his neck to his collarbones.

"p-please," george whimpered, nervous he was being too loud.

he moved his hips against clay's again in an effort to create some sort of friction, but the other man was already ahead of him, pulling his shirt off quickly and tossing it to the floor. he hoped it didn't make too much noise, but he couldn't really tell because his ears were swamped with the soft sounds of george's gasps and gentle moans as he gripped the boy's thighs tightly, his fingertips pressing so hard into the skin that he could feel the bruises forming under his hands.

sapnap shifted in the other bed and the two men froze, fearing they had woken him up. they held their breaths as they watched their friend only pull his blanket into his chest. they were in the clear.

clay brought his thumb up to george's lips, and the other opened obediently and sucked on the finger idly. without warning, clay smacked george's ass, pressing his thumb into george's tongue to prevent him from making any noise. he smirked to himself when he saw beady eyes and a heaving chest, drool pooling around clay's thumb as he finally let go of the other boy's tongue.

he took his thumb out of george's mouth to pull him into another kiss, holding him by the jaw. 

"good boy, being so quiet."

george could only nod in silence, transfixed on the dangerous glint that was sparkling in clay's eyes.

clay's tactful fingers moved down to george's sweatpants, untying the loose knot while he pushed down his own sweats.

his fingers were again at george's lips, and george again took them into his mouth immediately, swirling his tongue around them briefly before clay pulled them out and pushed them against george's hole.

he moans softly, and dream grabs his jaw again in an effort to silence him. 

"remember, he's still asleep. you don't want him to hear how _desperate_ you are, do you?"

george shook his head in response, shutting his eyes as the fingers were pulled out of him suddenly. he gripped the pillow beneath clay's head tight, until his knuckles were bone white.

he let go of the fabric when clay pulled his dick out of his pants, quickly spitting into a free hand and working his palm up and down, letting his fingers trail over the head, smiling when he saw clay's eyes shut and his head pressed into the pillow beneath him.

"don't you think you've done enough teasing already?" clay said between breaths, digging his nails into the back of george's thighs and pulling him up to push in.

as george sank down and his knees met the smooth sheet, sapnap moved again. the moan was stuck in his throat, and he feared if he moved a single centimeter, he wouldn't be able to stay quiet.

clay's attention was focused only on the mass to the left of them. he stopped moving completely, annoyance stuck in his chest that he was so close, he was _in_ george, and their friend was possibly awake.

by some grace of god, sapnap again returned to his still state, his back fully to the boys. clay turned his attention back to george and read his panic. he let his gaze soften as he pulled george into a kiss to avoid making any noise.

george's moan dissolved into a weak breath into clay's lips. his eyes were shut tightly in a pained absence of movement.

clay felt lightheaded, his eyesight blurring as he blindly started moving his hips up into george's. he grabbed the back of george's head, tugging on his hair sharply. george's eyes rolled back when he did, bouncing lightly on clay's hips. he wanted to moan, he wanted to scream out, but something about having to stay quiet was almost more enticing.

"c-clay," george stuttered, feeling his abdomen tighten in anticipation.

"just a little more baby," the other responded. his voice was deep in his throat and it made george's body weak.

he covered george's mouth with his hand as he came, the sight making his eyes roll back into his head as he came in george, his abdomen tensing.

george's legs were trembling, his breathing uneven and rushed. he was biting his lip to keep from making any residual noise. all he could do was collapse onto clay's chest and close his eyes in a pure lack of energy.

"are you okay?" a familiar hand was rubbing his back, planting kisses to his messy hair.

he made a sound that resembled something affirmative and clay smiled. he gently laid the other boy next to him, taking one glance over at the still-sleeping sapnap. he pulled the blanket down and got up quietly to grab a towel and some tissues, coming back quickly to clean george and himself up.

\-----

"do you know where george is?"

"i don't know. he wondered off somewhere telling me he needed to call his boyfriend or something."

_"boyfriend?"_

"i know, right? he never mentioned one before but apparently they've been dating for a few months."

he didn't know what to say. he really, truly felt speechless. finally he got something out.

"good for him."


End file.
